


Private Glory Hole

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, College Student Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Slut Dean, Spitroasting, Student Dean, Twink Dean, Unsafe Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean knew exactly what he wanted when he went about getting his own glory hole to stay in for hours letting any man use him at either end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.
> 
> Dean's a freshman in college in this one.

His roommate had agreed to help him out when Dean had first voiced wanting his  _own_ glory hole where anyone could have him at either end. The only stipulation had been that his roommate got the first fuck at whichever end he wanted and Dean didn’t see any problem with that. In fact he offered up his ass and mouth whenever the guy wanted it even when he wasn’t in the glory hole.

Who was he to turn down free fucks? Especially after seeing the cock his roommate hid in his pants?

Dean felt jittery as he moved through the college bar towards the back. His roommate was waiting at the door shaking the key and grinning at him, “My cousin said whenever you want just let the bartender know you’re open for business and let yourself in. It’ll be a boost for business and they have no problem letting people know there is a set of holes back here to use.”

He grinned and relaxed as the door opened to reveal the newly added glory hole. Inside the center stall,  _his_  stall, there was a hole on both sides at the perfect height for Dean and even a little platform he could drape himself over if he simply wanted to take it. He’d been able to make suggestions and Dean wasn’t about to ignore having a bit of comfort.

“You keeping your clothes on?”

“Not if I have somewhere I can put them.”

Dean ended up handing his clothes over and smirking when his roommate zeroed in on the plug nestled between the cheeks of his ass. “I’ll put these up and let them know you’re open for business.” Dean pulled out the plug and shoved it into his pants pocket before his roommate left.

He stepped into the middle stall with a bottle of lube. After coating his fingers and adding lube to his prepped hole Dean draped himself over the platform so his ass was flush to the hole behind him.

The sound of the door opening had his heart racing and his cock ached. The door to the stall behind him opened, shut and the sound of a zipper had excitement stealing his breath. “First fuck and I’ve dreamed of that ass of yours, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered at the press of a cockhead against his hole and the realization that it was his roommate. He was going to open his mouth to say something but the door opened again and soon he was being fed a cock through the hole for his mouth.

Matt’s cock buried itself inside his ass and a curse filled the room.

He lay there draped over his platform with two cocks pumping into him at both ends. Warmth spread through him and Dean moaned around the cock in his mouth. The action earned a guttural moan and caused the guy fucking his face to falter in his pace.

The two men using him grunted and he could hear a fist banging against the stall. “Your mouth… _fuck_.”

Dean mentally smirked as he tightened his lips down, dragging his tongue along the cock in his mouth. It didn’t take long before he was swallowing down the guy’s release as his roommate kept pounding into him.

_Such a slut for cocks._

The cock in his mouth disappeared, the stall door opened and another man was moving inside. He clenched down around his roommate and heard a moan from behind him. Dean couldn’t stop the whimper when his ass was empty and come leaked from him.

It was a glorious and seemingly endless stream of men coming into his new glory hole, shoving their cocks into him and using him until they came with groans, moans and curses. Hours of being nothing but a warm set of holes to be fucked and filled.

_Fuck…that’s a tight hole._

_Take my dick. Take it!_

_About time there was a glory hole near my apartment. Can’t beat free fucks with a tight ass._

He left that first day with come drying on the backs of his thighs and at the corners of his mouth. Dean felt loose, well used and he knew there was a pleased grin on his face. Hours later he could still feel it when he sat down or anything brushed against his ass.

The second day went as well as the first and he was told that word was getting around about the glory hole slut with the tight ass and perfect mouth.

Two days turned into a week, into two weeks and soon he’d been frequenting his personal glory hole for almost a whole semester. Dean had long lost track of how many times he’d been fucked and it was glorious. Finally he had a way to spend hours getting used and not have to worry about any strings attached.

_Love fucking your tight ass._

_Such a whore for a good dick._

_I can’t decide which end I like more._

Dean clenched down and shoved back into the cock fucking his ass as he waited for another one to push into his empty mouth. The door opening had him eagerly opening his mouth to accept a new cock. It was long, thick and leaking at the tip when it was presented to him. He greedily took it into his mouth and sealed his lips as the owner of the cock started to lazily fuck his mouth.

_Fuck!_

_His mouth is amazing, isn’t it?_

The man in his mouth somehow lasted through two guys using his ass and it wasn’t until the third one was fucking away that the man started to actively thrust into his mouth. Dean hummed and focused on every trick he knew until he was swallowing down the man’s load.

But the stall in front of him didn’t empty. Instead whoever it was stayed in there until the man behind him came in his ass with a moan. He heard the man’s zipper, the stall opening and closing, before the man was leaving the room.

A few minutes passed and the door opened again, “Bar is closing soon. I put your clothes on the chair.” Dean winced as he let himself off the platform after hearing the bar owner’s voice, “I might have to see what all these men are talking about some time especially considering how you’ve boosted my business.”

“You could do that without having to wait for me in the glory hole.” His voice was scratchy and earned a throaty laugh. “I don’t have a problem bending over for you whenever.”

“I will take you up on that. Tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Dean grabbed the plug he had taken to keeping in the stall with himself and worked it into his wrecked, puffy hole. He would have to clean up when he got back to his room, “Just send a text or drop by. I’m not going anywhere tomorrow and fucking on a bed sounds great.”

“Great.” There was a pause, “I don’t know who is in the other stall but you’ve got enough time for a quick fuck and then I’m closing the doors.”

The door opened and shut again. “If you’re hard again I’ll admit to being impressed.” Dean grinned as he glanced at the hole to see if he was going to get a cock again.

“I thought it only fair to return the favor.” The words had Dean blinking.

“What?”

“A blowjob.” There was amusement, “I prefer to reciprocate, typically and considering the fact that I’ve been here more times than I can count I thought a reward was in order. You do have a truly amazing ass and your mouth is just as good.”

“Dude you came to use a free hole at a glory hole. I don’t expect anything but a cock at each end for hours on end. The whole point is to pick an end, stick your dick in the hole and fuck until you get off.” Dean furrowed his brow when after he heard the stall empty but the door to the room didn’t open and close. Instead there was a knock on his stall door.

He could admit to being curious and opened the door to look at startling blue eyes, “It looks like you wouldn’t mind getting some relief and considering I’ve come here _many_ times with no intention of stopping I’m at least going to give you one blowjob. Unless you’re against them?”

Dean opened his mouth to say something and snapped it shut. He knew he must look a sight but the guy in front of him was very intent. “Fine.”

Immediately the guy was on his knees, gripping Dean’s hips and swallowing his aching cock easily. Dean almost faltered and fell over. Hours of getting fucked, of not touching himself and the feeling of that hot mouth around him pulled a loud moan from him and had his legs shaking minutely.

He couldn’t fuck forward because of the grip but the guy was more than happy to bob his head. Dean didn’t last long, he was too close before, and the second the guy hummed he was shooting his load with a strangled wail.

His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open but the whole time the guy kept his tight grip and swallowed every single drop before pulling off with a filthy pop. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he leaned against the stall as the man rose to his feet gracefully, grinning and turned to leave.

“I might have to go back to using your ass next time.” It was said when a hand closed down on the doorknob, “I keep remembering how deliciously tight you are but that mouth of yours is sinful and the last several times I’ve been using the front stall.” Dean watched the guy leave and swallowed roughly. The blowjob had been a nice surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a bit of a slut in this one (if you couldn't tell) and yes that wasn't very safe of him but he's not thinking beyond the pleasure of it.


End file.
